Little Girl Lost
by Mandie
Summary: A Jason/Courtney fic. New Chapter added
1. Prologue

This is just a small prologue to get the story started. I'm not exactly famliiar with Courtney's history, so if anyone can help me out, or correct me if I'm wrong, I'd appreciate it. Thanks!  
  
~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue...  
  
The cracked window let a gentle night breeze into the little girl's room. Courtney Matthews sit, lightly fingering the pictures of Cinderlla and her prince, her eyes slowly devouring each word. A light flickered and she quickly closed the children's book she was reading and tucked herself into bed. Her long golden hair spread on the pillow and she shivered to herself, clawing for the soft, fleece blanket ontop of her. She lay, listening as the sounds of the outside world echoed into her room. Cars on the street outside, a drug bust down the road, and her parents constant fighting in the next room. And it scared her. All of it. A six year old was suppose to dream of the future, of the Prince Charmings Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty had, not live in fear of what was next. A love like that was foreign to her and happy endings didn't look possible. It was a shame, though, for if anyone deserved those things, it was her. 


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry that this was not updated when I anticipated. I switched internet providers for a day, and.. we didn't get along much. LOL I have to update another story before I continue with this one, but it shouldn't be too long. Thanks for reading.   
Mandie  
___________  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Courtney sat in front of the full mirror and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. She bit her lip, her eyes boring into her reflection. Her dark mascara and overdone blush disguised her from the innocent Courtney Matthews she once was. It hid her anguish and her prayers for something, anything, to save her from this; an unrequited dream. It also hid her guilt. Not from a crime, did she feel this way, necessarily, but from the twinges of regret she felt burning into her. She wasn't suppose to hide from A.J., she wasn't suppose to be remorseful over the choice she made to protect him. She told herself her choices were made out of love, but were they? A.J.'s drinking at the pure thought of stress caused her heart to beat wildly, with...what? Fear? No, no. She loved A.J. Her head told her so, but tiny whispers of doubt coursed through her heart.  
  
The curtain entrance to the room swayed and a brunette bombshell entered, smiling. "They're hot tonight, hun," she laughed, "and it's almost your turn."  
  
A wide-eyed Courtney nodded in response, her eyes glued to the wad of cash the woman held in her hand. 'That's what makes this worth it,' she thought to herself. 'I have to do this.'  
  
Needlessly smoothing out her costume as she stood, she braced herself for her performance. She looked ridiculous. She felt ridiculous. And she was stuck. A pawn in the game of life.  
  
________________  
  
The doors of the Oasis opened and a young man entered and headed for the bar. A quick glance around the club confirmed his suspicions. Sonny was later. Again. Smirking, he figured Carly had trapped him in some outlandish scheme.   
  
Jason glanced at his watch. He really was not in the mood to stick around here for too long. He had to get to Liz. Zander had become a frequent visitor to her and that didn't pleases him.   
  
A man with a microphone on the center stage interrupted his thoughts. He quickly glanced up at the man, who introduced the next stripper.  
  
"Now, here's..."  
  
______________  
  
  
"Daisy!"   
  
Courtney's head snapped up as she heard Coleman call her 'name'. Slowly, in her nervous pace, she made her way past the silver curtain and felt the hot, fluorescent lights hit her and burn into her skin, igniting it into flames. Her dance started and she found herself gazing out at the multitude of men. She delayed eye contact, for hungry faces written with desire alarmed her. But her gaze fell upon a familiar face and with a gasp, she ran. She ran for her privacy, for her sense of security and for a glimmer of hope that she'd disappear back into the girl she once was. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Courtney ran along the desolate pier, her heels clacking along the wooden surface. Her breathing was heavy and she couldn't catch her breath. 'God, why was he there?' she wondered. He'd seen her. Once one person knew that she worked there.. did those horrible things.. how long would it be before everyone knew? Before AJ knew? And then he'd drink and make her stop working there. It wasn't something she enjoyed, heavens no, but A.J. was her husband. and she couldn't let him go to jail. Not for anything.  
  
She ran a little faster, lost her footing and soon she was diving toward the ground. Her hands stopped her fall and she slowly let herself sink onto the ground. And then.. she cried. She broke down for the first time since she'd been forced into the position and she let it all out, as the night grew darker around her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The streets of Port Charles, lit with the dimmest of streetlights, remained empty except for the casual bystander or lonely soul. Jason remained calm as he searched for the young woman he had seen run from the Oasis. He felt an unconscious need to follow her, to find her and to help her. He didn't know why but this girl, Sonny's sister, mattered to him.  
  
*~*~*~* flashback*~*~*~*  
  
A blonde girl walked out onto the stage of the club and she started to slowly move to the music surrounding them. Her eyes met his and he realized who she was, and apparently the same went for her. Her deer-in-the-headlights look was actually endearing, but lasted only a moment as she turned on her heel and ran off the stage and into the back room and eventually, on to the dark streets.  
  
Jason sat at the bar, staring at the empty stage, until it registered in his mind to chase after her.  
  
*~*~*~* end flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
  
And so he was.  
  
Soon, he came upon a dark, huddled mass of frills and golden hair, curled upon the ground. Her sobs were choked and loudly echoing in his ears. He slowly approached her, knowing it was probable she'd run again, or lash out. But her cries remained consistent and that urged him to continue. He bent down and took her in his arms and she let him. She needed to soak up the warmth of his strong arms, and use his steady breathing in her ear to keep her grounded. He was a stranger to her, a person foreign to the affairs of her heart and a risk to trust, but in this brief moment of time, she needed him. He was a person whom she could lay her troubles on, if only for a moment and that's what mattered now. 


End file.
